


The Writings On The Wall

by movieexpert1978



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieexpert1978/pseuds/movieexpert1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic poem based on the relationship between Red and Lizzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writings On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Writing's on the wall is a song by Sam Smith and is featured in the new James Bond film Spectre, which is a great film. I listened to the song again after I watched the film and I paid attention to the lyrics when I all I could think of was Red and Liz's relationship. Then this story was written overnight. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The Blacklist is owned by NBC.   
> Writing's on the Wall is a song by Sam Smith.   
> I own nothing.

_I've been here before_

He stared down at Lizzie’s sleeping form. Relief reflected his good mood because she was safe.

_  
But always hit the floor_

“I remember…” He froze staring at her, dreading what she would say next.

 

_I’ve spent a lifetime running_

 

Over twenty years of running from the Cabal…that one Christmas night…all because he ran out of gas.

_  
And I always get away_

 

“Raymond Reddington’s whereabouts are unknown.” He stared at the TV bitterly drinking scotch. Lizzie was angry at him because of the Fulcrum.

_  
But with you I'm feeling something_

“…all because of some object…some thing.” She had it all wrong and he wanted so desperately to say that, but he knew he couldn’t. Now wasn’t the time for that.

_  
That makes me want to stay_

All he could do was stare as she left him in that empty pool. That was all he seemed to be doing lately, staring at Lizzie and watching her leave.

__  
  
I'm prepared for this

His plan was already in motion before he got to the park. The van would be there soon, he thought, as he hugged Dembe goodbye.

_  
I never shoot to miss_

 

He glared at Tom Keen. He was a coward. Red knew that without a doubt. How could you stand behind the woman you “loved” as a human shield? As Red tried to get a clear shot he could barely hold back his rage as that…that boy inched lower behind Lizzie to shield himself.

_  
But I feel like a storm is coming_

Today was the day. It was her first day on the job. Raymond Reddington was going to turn himself in to the FBI.

_  
If I'm gonna make it through the day_

He told her the story of how he got stung by a lionfish and the kiss that made it all worth while. That was how he felt right now. Turning himself in, being tracked, and beaten by all sorts of bad guys made it all worthwhile as he knelt down, handed her the gun, and looked up at her blue eyes.

  _  
Then there's no more use in running_

He placed his hands over his head as the FBI swarmed around him and placed him in handcuffs. That’s when they heard the rumble.

_  
This is something I gotta face_

 

They could watch as a burning plane flew right over them and Red knew. Berlin had arrived.

  
_If I risk it all_

 

“Call my bluff…please…call my bluff.” He stated to the director. He knew Lizzie had the Fulcrum somewhere. She had to give it to him…she had to.

_  
Could you break my fall?_

 

The shot rang out like a crack of lightning. Before he knew it he was on the ground and Dembe and Lizzie were returning fire.

 

_How do I live? How do I breathe?_

The bitter taste of copper was in his mouth as blood kept coming out in a steady stream out of the corner of his lips. It was a blur getting into the car as he heard Lizzie’s concerned voice. Despite the pain of the pressure her hand put on his chest he clung to it like a life line.

  _  
When you're not here I'm suffocating_

 

He just couldn’t stop coughing. There was so much blood coming out of his mouth, his lungs burned. He was still coughing as he felt her hands over his own. He did his best to focus on that feeling as the doctors took over.

_  
I want to feel love, run through my blood_

He found Dembe over him when he woke up. “Elizabeth,” was his first word when he woke.

  _  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

His right side was in agony as he tried to get the gun, but the gunmen got to him first…except they left without killing him. He knew it was Lizzie.

_  
For you I have to risk it all_

 

Despite her protest’s he told Lizzie the truth about Tom. “Why couldn’t you just have said yes? It would kill you to lie just once to make someone feel good.” With those bitter words left ringing in his ears, she walked away.

  _  
Cause the writing's on the wall_

 

I told you Lizzie, I would never lie to you, he thought as he closed his eyes in defeat. __  
  
A million shards of glass

 

Lizzie could only stare at projections coming from the device. It showed hundreds of documents proving horrible acts done by horrible people.

_  
That haunt me from my past_

It was a natural instinct to struggle when being attacked. Red did his best to ignore Sam’s hands grabbing at him until they stilled. He straightened up his friend so that it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Despite what Sam said he couldn’t give Lizzie the truth. She didn’t need that horrible memory back in her mind.

_  
As the stars begin to gather_

 

“That’s what I see when I look you…my way home.”

_  
And the light begins to fade_

“There in.” Red announced when the lights went off. They needed to get out now.

_  
When all hope begins to shatter_

He had Lizzie on her knees with a gun pointed at her head. He woke Ressler up and pointed the gun at his head as he reluctantly gave him the code to open the door.

_  
Know that I won't be afraid_

He understood her sorrow as the blood-stained door opened and brought Red out into the open…and all he did was smile at her.

__  
  
If I risk it all

He was threatening everyone. Cooper, Ressler, Aram, Samar, herself…and Red. She couldn’t let Connelly get away with this. So she pulled the trigger.

_  
Could you break my fall?_

 

She had to run now. She had shot the attorney general. She could turned to the only person she could trust now…Red. 

__  
  
How do I live? How do I breathe?

He heard a knock at his door and when he opened the door Lizzie was staring at him with teary eyes. “You were right.”

_  
When you're not here I'm suffocating_

He let her in without hesitation and she saw the music box and listened to the tune, recognizing it instantly.

_  
I want to feel love, run through my blood_

“You spent days building that damn thing...you wanted me to know…” She couldn’t finish as she started to cry.

_  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

She slumped over in his embrace and he felt so warm and strong as his arms wrapped around her in comfort.

_  
For you I have to risk it all_

He made the music box for her and all that time she berated him, calling him a liar and ruining her life.

_  
Cause the writing's on the wall_

He felt her tremble slightly in his arms. He kissed her hair and rocked her back and forth for a moment, holding her close as she silently cried. __  
  
The writing's on the wall

“Everything’s going to be ok....you’re going to be ok.”

__  
  
How do I live? How do I breathe?

“What is it? What did you do?” He demanded as he pointed the gun at Vargas. Lizzie came up behind with her gun in her hands as they were surrounded.

_  
When you're not here I'm suffocating_

He begged. He pleaded as they dragged Lizzie onto a table and laid her down. Solomon kept dragging that knife over her body making nothing but rage course through his body.

_  
I want to feel love, run through my blood_

They were going to hurt her. She was shouting for him as the knife was getting closer to his skin. Despite his restraints he rose to his feet and kept shouting back as he struggled to break free and save her.

_  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

That’s when the gunshots rang out and he saw Dembe. One gun in each hand firing away and saving them both.

_  
How do I live? How do I breathe?_

He heard the gunshot as she dropped the phone and started running. He stilled called out to her anyway when she was long gone with the phone on the ground.

_  
When you're not here I'm suffocating_

She did her best to not to run to the car when she saw it, but she practically jumped in.

_  
I want to feel love, run through my blood_

“That bullet was so close. I could hear it. I thought…” She said in a panic, but she couldn’t the words out anymore. So she hugged him.

_  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

She was shaking from fright as he held her. “Shhhhh…” He whispered as he patted her back in comfort.

_  
For you I have to risk it all_

For a brief moment they didn’t want to let go, but finally and slowly they did and Red was staring at her again, when their eyes met they couldn’t look away. They leaned in closer and closer…

_  
Cause the writing's on the wall_

  



End file.
